


MCR ADDAMS FAMILY AU

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), My Chemical Romance, The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Gen, gerard and mikey are gay goth siblings, im writing this w 60s addams family in mind, maybe dd era frank?, nd he/they gerard cause yeahhhh, ray deserves a coffee, revenge era ray, self imdulgent shit, the guys share a flat, thinking bullets or revenge era mikey and gerard, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: mcr meets the addams family cause why not
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Kudos: 7





	MCR ADDAMS FAMILY AU

Mortica sighed, and let the blood-splattered parchment fall onto the table. Tomorrow was Wednesday’s seventh birthday, and she and Gomez had agreed that, since their daughter was getting older, she should be able to help plan the party.

Which was fine, of course. Wednesday had taken after both her parents in different ways, and had an Addams sense of style. She’d been listening to a lot of music recently- heavy metal, she’d called it. Personally, it wasn’t quite to the tastes of either Mortica or Gomez, but they’d always been involved with her interests, and this was no different. Besides, they’d caught Grandmama listening to it on more than one occasion. 

The problem was that Wednesday had requested that they limit the amount of people that came. Mortica understood- despite how it seemed, Gomez had always been the more social one, the one more at ease around people. This did, however, mean she had to be selective about who to invite.

“Lurch?”

At once, the butler appeared at her side, answering with his trademark “you rang?”.

She smiled gratefully. “Lurch, do you think you could do me a favour?”

* * *

When Ray came down to the kitchen, he didn’t expect to see two blood-splattered pieces of parchment on the table, accompanied by a remarkable tall man in a remarkably convincing zombie costume. Then again, he didn’t know _why_ he was so surprised. He did live with Gerard Way, after all.

Although he was pretty sure fake blood had been banned in the Official Roommate Agreement, after the Halloween Incident Of 2018. Ray frowned, and made a mental note to ask one of the others about that later. (He’d assumed it was Gerard, for obvious reasons, but knowing Frank’s rather concerning obsession with blood, and Mikey’s penchant for shitty horror films, he wasn’t entirely sure.) 

“Uh hi.”

The guy didn’t acknowledge Ray, continuing to stare into space. 

“Um. If you don’t mind me asking. Uhhh. Who exactly _are_ you? ”

He didn’t respond. Ray briefly considered waving his hand in front of the strangers face, but decided against it. He’d leave such blatantly rude things to frank.

Slowly and awkwardly, he backed away. As soon as he exited the kitchen, he swung round, and yelled for the others. He then looked down at his hands, and realized with dismay there was no steaming cup of coffee in either on them. He sighed. He _really_ needed some coffee right about now.

* * *

Frank peered round the door, and then turned back to Ray, the confusion evident on his face.

“Well, its not one of my guys, i can tell you that.”

“I’ll call the other two down then i guess”

They were whispering. They didn’t know why, but it felt like they should, so they did.

“Oi fuckheads ” Frank shout-whispered. He paused to listen for footsteps, and then shook his head. The two were notoriously hard to wake up. Ray mouthed something to him, and he grinned.

“We have coffee-”

No sooner had the words left his mouth, they heard stamping upstairs. Within seconds, they were greeted with the yawning mass of greasy black hair that was called gerard. Mikey followed behind them, still half asleep. The siblings stopped in front of ray, and looked up at him with identical puppy-dog eyes. 

“Hhngnhhh coffee????” One of them mumbled hopefully. 

For a minute, ray felt guilty for lying to them about the coffee, but then he remembered that it was almost 10AM, and most normal people- especially those who went to sleep ‘early’ (ie before 1AM)- were awake.

Even so, he decided to let them down gently. Evidently, frank had no such ideas.

He grabbed them by their hoodies- which, ray realised belatedly, were both Misfits hoodies, and, more importantly, both _his_ \- and shook them. “Motherfuckers, fucking wake up.”

The Way siblings sighed, and blearily opened their eyes. 

“Theres a dude down there in some sorta frankenstein get up and it ain’t either of our people, so go fix it bitches”

Gerard’s eyes widened- if that was even possible- and mikey gave a half-smile. After a few seconds of that weird eye communication they did (it was spooky as _fuck_ , the way they could tell what the other was thinking almost immediately), they went into the kitchen.

* * *

Ray didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. 

Gerard and Tall Zombie Guy were hugging, the former talking animatedly and flapping. Mikey was grinning, full on grinning, and occasionally made comments or laughed at the conversation. 

Frank and Ray exchanged A Look, and went in.

“Um”

Mikey turned towards them. “Guys, this is Lurch, lurch, these are our friends ray and frank.”

Tall Zombie Guy- or Lurch, apparently- bent down to shake their hands, and ray smirked at the sight of frank and lurch standing next to each other. The height difference was hilarious.

“Care to explain?” Frank asked, crossing his arms, trying and failing to look serious. 

Mikey sighed, and opened the photo gallery on his phone, flicking through a couple of albums until he found one labled “Cousin Itts ?? Birthday Party”.

Gerard opened his mouth to speak. 

Ray sat down. He reckoned he was going to be here for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
